It's A Secret!
by The Sixteenth
Summary: The Special Talents And Rescue Service or S.T.A.R.S call on the help of the ninjas to defeat The Vicious Evil Network Of Mayhem or V.E.N.O.M. Will they succeed in there mission or will the world of secret agents and Ninjas coming together cause a downfall on the earth?
1. Chapter 1 Stars and Venom

**This is my newest story hope you guys like it and I will need OC's ENJOY!**

* * *

The ninjas Nya and Sensei where doing a sonar search of Ninjago to check if there was any new signs of danger. They put out recent fires stopped robberies but nothing could fill there hunger of fight evil like they use to. After no signs of serpentine, skeletons, and Garmodon no longer a treat, Ninjago longer need the Ninjas protection.

Just as they where all about to leave the bridge and do there own thing for a while the screen started flashing "Incoming Transmission" when they answered it a lady about Sensei age appeared on the screen.

"Wu, I need the help of your Ninjas." She said.

"What is it Darcy?" Sensei asked.

"You know this old lady?" Jay asked.

"Jay!" Cole said.

"So-rry!" He said. "It was just a question!"

Sensei hit Jay on the head with his staff. "Yes I do Jay." He said as Jay rubbed his hurting head.

"Mind telling us who she is?" Kai asked.

"Darcy is an old friend of mine who now runs a secrecy organization." Sensei said.

"Organization?" Zane said.

"Yes." Darcy answered. "The Special Talents And Rescue Service also known as S.T.A.R.S has been protecting Ninjago for years."

"Ok, if you guys are such hot shots why do you need our help?" Kai asked annoyed.

"Well Spiky." Darcy started. "Three of my best agents have been kidnapped by V.E.N.O.M"

"V.E.N.O.M?" Jay asked.

"The Vicious Evil Network Of Mayhem." She answered. "What I need you to do is join up with my one of top agents, Desiree, in order to track them down."

"So when do we meet Desiree?" Zane asked.

"You can meet her right now." A voice called. They turned around to see I girl with curly brown hair that was to her back and emerald green eyes. She looked to be around the guys age and she wore a black jumpsuit.

"How did you get in here without setting of the alarm?" Nya asked.

"I'm a secret agent hence the word 'secret'" Desiree said. "Your not very bright."

"Hem!" Nya said as she turned away from her.

"The kidnapped agents are located in the Sea, the Sky, and on the Earth." Darcy continued. "That is all I know of there whereabouts. When you find them your new task will be to stop V.E.N.O.M before they can cause anymore damage."

"What every you say Director." Desiree said.

"That is all I can help you with what you do from now on is up to you." Darcy said. "Good luck and be safe."

She then hung up and the screen flash "Transmission Terminated"

"So your a top agent and your a girl?" Kai asked. "Well that just doesn't seem right."

"Kai!" Cole shouted. "Cane you go one day without being sexist? You heard Darcy we have no time to lose!"

"Fine fine." Kai said. "Where are we going first?"

"How about we start with The Earth?" Zane asked.

"Well that kidnapped agent could be anywhere on the earth!" Jay exclaimed.

"That's why we will start in Ninjago." Desiree demanded. "V.E.N.O.M maybe evil but there not bright."

"I'll come along too." Nya said.

"No way Nya." Kai said. "It maybe too dangerous."

"Kai I'm not a little girl anymore!" Nya shouted. "I can take care of myself!"

Kai was taken aback by how his sister had yelled at him. She has never done that before. Perhaps his little sister is not so little anymore. She is the samurai after all.

Kai sighed. "Fine Nya you can come along..."

"Thanks Kai!" She said as she hugged him.

"Come on!" Cole said. They turned to see that they where already out of the bounty waiting for them with a very pissed Desiree glaring at them.

"We have wasted enough time already!"

"Where coming!" Kai shouted. He looked at his sister. "Are you sure you want to come along? V.E.N.O.M sounds pretty dangerous."

"Kai I'll be fine." She answered. "Let's go!"

They both ran out the Bounty and raced to catch up with the others. Desiree glared at them.

"What took so long?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Nya said firmly. "Now lest go!"

* * *

**Such a lovey beginNing don't you think? Now I need OC's for V.E.N.O.M and S.T.A.R.S**

**(S.T.A.R.S)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Special Skill: **

**Color of Jumpsuit: **

**Crush:(optional)**

**How did they become apart of S.T.A.R.S?:**

**Extra:**

**(V.E.N.O.M)**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Special Skill:**

**Type of Snake( Like a cobra or a rattle snake ect.):**

**Crush:(optional)**

**How did they become apart of V.E.N.O.M?:**

**Extra:**

**Please read, review and turn in those OC's!**


	2. Chapter 2 Headquarters

**Hey guys I'm back. As you may know most of the OC's you gave me will not make it into the story but I still need OC for V.E.N.O.M and for my other story Goddess Girls: Ruby Red.**

**SIDE NOTE: You must read my first story Goddess Girls and leave a review before you can submit an OC in Goddess Girls: Ruby Red.**

**Thank you an now on with the story. Please read an review.**

* * *

**No POV:**

The ninjas, Nya and Desiree continued to wander pointlessly around Ninjago.

"Look." Desiree said stopping. "If we are going to find my missing teammates we might as well get the right stuff in need of finding them."

"And where do you suppose we will find those?" Kai asked.

"Follow me Mr. Hothead." Desiree said as she turned to walk into a more creepy part of a forest.

Kai looked at Cole confused. He only shrugged and followed her with the rest of the team followed by Kai shortly after. They followed Desiree until she stopped in front of a huge tree.

"Nice tree but what dose that have to do with anything?" Jay asked.

She only glared at him and placed her hand on the giant tree which began to scan it. When a feminine voice said 'Access Granted' The tree opened up and an elevator was inside. They all stepped in and it was very big. When the elevator opened up a second time they where in a much larger placed which seemed to be S.T.A.R.S Headquarters.

"This place is huge!" Jay said with wide eyes.

"I know." Desiree said. "Hey Digit!"

A girl with velvet red hair that was to the mid of her back and green eyes turned to face them. She smiled and gestured for them to come over to her.

"That's Digit." Desiree began. "She is more of the scientist in S.T.A.R.S HQ. She knows facts about anyone but once you get her talking its hard to make her stop."

They walked over to her and Digit began to speak. "Hi I'm Digit. Well you probably already know that considering the fact that Des here just said it out loud. Anywho I'm more of the brains of this facility but people say I'm not because I'm really talkative but that's not true it's actually a lie I BARLEY Talk at all I mean can you believe that? They say I'm talkative that just makes me laugh because I don't want to get mad at anyone even tho they are a bunch of liars but they are my friends and I love my friends soooooooo much!"

"Good God..." Cold said.

"She's like a female Jay!" Kai said.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed.

"Any way...?" Desiree said. "Digit these people are-"

Digit began again, "Oh I know who they are! That guy in black with the bushy eye brows is Cole the Ninja of Earth! You should really trim those eyebrows! They shorty in blue is Jay the Ninja of Lighting. I'm glad I'm not talkative like you! The dude in red is Kai the Ninja of Fire. Your a really hothead and sups annoying and never follow plans. The tall one in white is Zane the Ninja of Ice! Your a robot which is funny because I make robots! Ha! But your kind of model is sooo outdated. And the black haired girl is Nya. She's not a ninja but the Samurai and hero wannabe!"

"Did she just insults us in one breath?" Jay asked.

"Yes she did." Kai said turning red from anger.

"Ok!" Desiree said pushing Digit away. "I think I'm going to go talk to Gadget instead."

A girl that looked exactly like Digit but with chin length hair walked up to them.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Hmh attitude..." Jay said quitly only to get elbowed in the side by Nya. "Ow..."

"Do you have anything that could help me find my teammates?" Desiree asked.

Gadget simply rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it a Desiree.

She caught it, "Uh what is it?"

"It's a tracking device." Gadget said. "Each agent has a tracking signal in there jumpsuit so we know where they are. Type in a name and it will lead you too them."

"Thanks Gadget!" Desiree said.

"Please leave." Gadget said as she walked away.

"Are my eyebrows really that bushy?" Cloe asked.

"Nah." Desiree said. "Don't listen to Digit! I think your eyebrows are... Cute!" She then smiled and walked away to talk to another agent.

"Aww looks like Cole has a crush!" Jay said poking him.

"I do not!" He said slapping his hand away.

"If not then why are you turning red?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"Am not! It's just... Just... Really cold in here!" Cole stuttered.

"Dude it's freezing!" Kai said. "I can see my own breath!"

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Desiree came back with Air tanks.

"What is the need of air tanks." Zane questioned.

"When we go underwater to find Seren Graevenor." She answered.

"Who is that?" Kai asked.

"One of my kidnapped teammates." She said. "Now are you guys going to stand here or help me?"

Before anyone could answer Desiree had already turned and started walking out of the HQ. The Ninjas where already too deep into this to turn back so they had to follow her to help find her first missing team member. Seren Gravenor.

* * *

**Yeah that's chapter 2 for you. And remember I still need OC's for V.E.N.O.M. **

**And if your OC(s) do not make it into my story, fell free to submit and OC in my other story Goddess Girls: Ruby Red. But in order for it to possibly be used you must read AND REVIEW my first story, Goddes Girls in order to understand what is going on.**

**Thank you so much! Love you guys! Enjoy**

**~READ AND REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3 Release The Kraken!

**Sorry for the wait and Sorry, I deleted Wicked because I had no motivation to continue it. Anyway enjoy Chapter Three.**

* * *

**No POV: **

After they left The S.T.A.R.S HQ; they began to make there way to a forest that was just a few feet away from where The HQ was hidden. It wasn't long before Jay started complaining.

"Im tired!" Jay whined. "We've been waking for hours!"

"Jay, its only been twenty minutes." Cole corrected.

"But it feels like a long time."

"Stop talking!" Desiree asked. "You are getting really annoying!"

"That's Jay for you." Kai said.

"Hey..."

They make thier way to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. In the clearing was a crystal clear blue lake. Swimming in the lake where a few cream colored Koi fish.

"Wow, those fish are so pretty!" Nya said.

"Yeah don't touch them girly." Desiree said. "There Japanese Electric Koi Fish."

"Ouch..." Nya said. "Wait, did you just call me girly!?"

Desiree ignored Nya and continued speaking.

"One shock from this fish and you will be out like a light."

"Ha!" Jay laughed. "Nothing the Ninja of Lighting can't handle!"

"Jay, have you ever actually electrocuted yourself with your nunchucks?" Zane asked.

"Uh... Well.. No."

"Then how would you know what its like to feel volts of electricity go through you?" Cole questioned.

"Never mind that." Desiree said. "Seren is trapped somewhere down here and we need to find her."

They all put there diving helmets that they had gotten from The HQ and dove into the water making sure to avoid the Koi fish so they would not get shocked an black out. The lake was much deeper than portrayed above the water.

"This lake is way deeper than I thought..." Desiree said.

"Do you think Seren would be in that cave?" Nya asked as she pointed to a large cave in the distance.

"Well lets check it out." Kai said.

They swam over to the cave and entered inside of it. Eventually they where able to swim up to where the cave opened and entered another part of the cave. They took off there diving helmets and began to search.

"Hey Desiree!" Someone called out.

A girl with blue eyes and jet black hair wearing a Navy blue jumpsuit was locked inside a cage in the far corner of the cave.

"Seren!" Desiree shouted as she raced over to her.

"Glad you finally decided to come looking for me." Seren said. "How did you escape that guard?"

"Uh... What guard?" Desiree asked.

"You know, that Kraken that V.E.N.O.M placed out there so I wouldn't escape." Seren said. "How did you get away from it?"

"We never saw any Kraken..." Nya said.

"Then maybe it was asleep."

"Then lets get out of here fast." Desiree said.

They where about to leave until Seren stopped them.

"Wait!" She said. "I can't hold my breath for so long."

"Here." Desiree said giving her her diving helmet and air tank. "Use mine."

"Are you sure." Seren asked.

"Positive. I can hold my breath."

They all then went back underwater and out of the cave. They started to make there way swimming to the top.

"You doing alright Desiree?" Cole asked.

Desiree nodded just as a rope like tentacle grabbed her leg and started dragging her back under the surface.

"Desiree!"

No one could hold there breath for that long. Desiree was being dragged down farther and farther and she was running out of air. They had to save her before she couldn't breath. And fast.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? **

**Audience: NO!**

**Oh, well then... That's just too bad. DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE!**

**~READ AND REVIEW~ **


End file.
